Isabella Marie Cullen
by RavenclawGryffindor Angel 14
Summary: Isabella Marie Cullen is the Biological daughter of Carlisle and Esme Cullen. She was taken from them when she was a baby by the Ministry of Magic. Now she's 16 and in danger so Dumbledore sends her to her parents. Full summary inside. Please read. B&E. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey this is a new story of course so this has been sticking at the back of my mind forever and I'm finally writing a story for it. So Here's the summary. Isabella Marie Cullen is the biological Daughter of Carlisle and Esme Cullen. She was taken away from them when she was born and they never saw here again. When she's 16 they meet again while she's at Hogwarts. The Cullens were asked to watch her because she is being hunted by the Ministry. She has never lived outside of the magical world except when she was with her parents. She was raised by the Weasly's. How will she get along in the Muggle World with her siblings and Parents? WIll she ever forgive them or no? Please read and Review.**

Chapter 1

Bella POV

My name is Isabella Marie Cullen. I was taken from my parents by the Ministry of magic when I was born. I'm a muggleborn witch and half vampire. My parents were full vampires. They said it was a miracle that I happened. I'm an anamagus, Metamorphagus, talk to animals, Occlumency, Legilimen, Parseltongue, and I can see anyone anywhere at any time. Right now I was in Professor Dumbledore's office waiting for him. I was over with Fawks talking to him. Dumbledore walked in and said,"Isabella I have called you in here so I could talk to you about the Ministry and their decision to take you from your parents all those years ago. Now you know that your parents were vampires correct?"

I said,"Yes. Of course. So were all 5 of my siblings. What about them?"

He said,"The Ministry is trying to hold off the day you are legally aloud to look for them by trying to put you in Askaban. I have tried reasoning with them and they won't see reason. So to keep you out and let you meet your parents. They will take you to America. Forks, Washington to be excat. You will live the life of a normal Muggle untill I can convince them that you with your parents is not a bad thing."

My mouth hung open. I asked,"Wait? I'm living the life of a muggle? I've never even been out there before. How am I supposed to be like a Muggle? I can barely go a day without using magic."

He said,"I know. You will be able to use your magic. I've taken the trace off so that you wouldn't be found by using magic. You will only be able to use it when you are out of school."

I looked at him and asked,"School? Muggle School? Like a high school that teaches math and science? Many things I don't know about. How am I going to know this?" My hair turned red and I laid my head back against the chair I was now sitting in.

He said,"Calm down. I asked your parents and siblings to teach you when you arrive. I will be taking you by Portkey in three hours. Your things are all packed in your backpack shrunken of course. There are potions and all your Muggle Clothes your school clothes are staying here minus your skirts, shoes, and shirts. They will not give away anything. Are we understood? Go get your backpack and say goodbye to your friends. Get your wand and meet me back here in 2 and a half hours." I nodded and got up.

I ran back to my room and put on some black Jeans and a white, grey stripped shirt, black boots that go to my ankels, and a purple trench coat. I grabbed my backpack and went down to the common room. I hugged and said goodbye to my friends Hermione, Harry, Luna, and alot of other gryffindor's. Then my siblings Ginny, Ron, Fred, and George. I left to go back to the professors room. I brought my pure black owl Nyx and Diamond back snake Draco with me.

I asked,"Professor can't I take my owl and snake with me? I mean they wouldn't interfere. Plus they're really good friends. I need some friends from here."

He sighed and said,"Yes. You can take them with you. Change your owls color and you can communicate with everyone here as well."

I asked,"Really? Everyone. Even Molly and Arthur."

He said,"Yes. You can. Come on. The Portkey's leaving in a minute." We walked out to the balcony with Draco on my shoulders around my neck, Nyx in hand in her cage, and backpack on my shoulders under Draco. I grabbed the umbrella Professor Dumbledore was holding and the room spun. We landed on the ground by a cliff and in the forest. We walked for a while till we got to a huge white house in the forest.

Dumbledore said,"Here we are. Come on." He pulled me up the stairs and knocked on the door. I put Draco in his cage and held it in my hand with Nyx.

A girl with spiky black hair opened the door and said,"Bella. Yeah your here. Come in now. Dad's at work and mom went to get him. They didn't want to be late, but right now we can show you your room and Professor Dumbledore can do his magic stuff. Come on." She grabbed my hand and pulled me inside. She took the cages and said,"Wow this is a pretty owl, but what's in the cage?" She bent down to look.

I said,"Careful. Draco bites sometimes."

She asked,"Who's Draco?"

I said,"My Diamond Back Snake. He's in the cage. The Owls name is Nyx."

She put the cage down and I asked,"What, don't like Snakes?"

She said,"No. I hate them. They scare me. Emmett loves them though. I'm sure they'll get along."

I said,"Draco's nice. He wouldn't hert anyone unless they were threatening him. And I'll tell you if he feels threatened." I bent down and took him out. He slithered up my neck and hung there. Then I took Nyx out and let her fly onto my arm.

Dumbledore said,"Why don't you get your siblings Miss Alice. Then maybe show her the room and let her put her backpack down."

She said,"That's what I was gonna do. Thanks. Come on."

She dragged me in the other room and Emmett said,"Woah cool snake." He walked up and petted him gently.

Draco hissed,"I like him. He'ss Nicce and gentle, but he acctss like a 5 year old." I chuckled and The professor looked at me as did everyone else.

I said,"Nothing. Never mind."

The professor asked,"What did he say." I said,"He said,'Emmette was nice and gentle, but he acts like a 5 year old. And finally that Draco likes him.' "

The Professor said,"Your lucky. The snake didn't take a liking to me for 4 months."

Emmett asked,"Can I hold him?"

Draco was already crawling up his arms and I said,"Does that answer your question?"

He said,"Yeah. It does."

Alice said,"Come on. Esme spent weeks getting information from Professor Dumbledore about what you liked and since nobody from school or anyone that doesn't know what Hogwarts is your room looks perfect and we think your gonna love it." She dragged me upstairs to the last floor and to the door next to the end of the hall.

I asked,"Who's in the next room?"

She said,"Oh. Edward's in that room. Then over next to you both is the piano room. It has the piano. Which is the only instrument in there."

She opened the door and I walked inside behind her. The room was amazing. The walls were maroon and gold like my house colors with the lion crest on the far wall under the desk, which was light brown like the one's at school. The floors were carpeted with stripes of the two colors, the bed was against the wall beside the window. There was a closet near the window and a workshop for the clothes I made and my potions.(A.N/**Pics on Profile.)**

Alice asked,"Well how do you like it."

I said,"It's amazing. It looks alot like my room in Hogwarts except there's only one bed instead of 2 or 3."

She said,"Yep everyone has their own room. So now I can tell Esme how much you like it. I'm gonna go downstairs and tell everyone while you unpack your things."

She left and I took out all my potions and magic things. I put them in the drawers of the workshop. I put all my fabrics in there also on the opposite side. Then all my books on the bookshelf I magicaly put beside my desk. I put my school books for Hogwarts that i brought in my desk then somethings I had for muggle school on the other side like I did with my potions and fabrics. I set up some areas in the room for Nyx and Draco by the window and my bed. After I had everything unpacked I sat on the bed and heard a car. I looked out the window and saw them. My mom and dad. I made sure my tattoos were covered and went downstairs before they came in.

Jasper asked,"You unpacked already?" I nodded and they walked in. I stayed hidden in the shadows alittle hoping they couldn't see me.

Mom said,"Professor Dumbledore. I thought you weren't coming till tonight."

He said,"Well I thought I'd get a head start. To give her a chance to unpack get to know her siblings." Draco slithered up around my neck and stayed there.

Dumbledore said,"Well she finished her room a few minutes ago. Mary-Alice said,'She loved the room.' Which is a good thing."

Mom said,"Good. I'm gonna go and see if she's alright." She walked towards the stairs.

Dumbledore said,"Oh not that way. She's very good at staying hidden. Isabella? Draco? Come out."

I stayed still alittle longer and Draco grabbed my ankel and pulled me out. I hopped out when he was taking my ankel. He let go and I picked him up. I asked,"Why did you do that."

He rubbed his head on my face and I said,"I love you too Draco." I put him in the cage and Dumbledore pulled me over to him.

He said,"Isabella."

I said,"Sorry."

He Whispered,"Your hairs blue."

I said,"I can tell. I'm scared."

He chuckled and said,"There's nothing to be scared of."

I said,"There's loads to be scared of." Everyone had cleared out except my parents.

Dumbledore said,"Well I better be getting back. I've left Professor Snape alone to long. You know how he is."

I said,"He's crazy and evil. He hates everyone in Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. Practicaly anyone who's not in Slytherin."

He said,"I know. Why do you think he's the head of the slytherins."

I said,"Why do you keep him around. He's a horrible teacher."

He said,"Not excatly. He's methods are most medieval that I have to talk to him about. After all he did almost kill you with the lizard."

I said,"He did kill me. If it wasn't for Madam Pomfrey who knows what would have happened. And with the many scars he's given me why?"

He said,"Don't worry. I'm keeping an eye on him."

I raised my eye and asked,"Really? Then why did he give me a new scar last night and you didn't do anything?"

He said,"There was a meeting."

I said,"No there wasn't. I wasn't there."

He said,"There was a meeting about you, so you couldn't attend."

I said,"That's not fair. I'm part of the Order too you know."

He said,"I know. I know. You can still come to the meetings."

I said,"I'll apperate if I have to. Just use the mark so I'll know."

He said,"Of course. Now I really have to go. Behave."

I said,"Sure. Sure. Whatever you say Professor."

He apperated out and everyone came back in. Alice ran over and asked,"What scars? What Mark? What's the Order? Who's Snape?"

I said,"Uh. Snape is the Potions teacher. That hates everyone. The Order is a secret Society. The Mark is just that a Mark that tells us when meetings are."

She asked,"Where's the Mark? What scars?"

I said,"The Mark is um around. The scars I got in detention with Professor's Umbridge and Snape. They gave me a pen and I wrote stuff then it burned into my skin."

She asked,"Where's the Mark." My sleeve was rolling up and I looked to see Nyx. She rolled it up to part of the Mark and I stopped her. Alice grabbed my hand and rolled it up to the Mark of the Order of the Phoenix which was just a Phoenix flying that went from my wrist to shoulder

Alice backed up and Emmett said,"Woah. Little sis you got a big tattoo." Everyone looked at him and I rolled my sleeve down.

Rosalie asked,"Why would you get that thing."

I said,"I'm in the Order of the Phoenix. Everyone has one in different places. I just put mine on my arm. Professor Dumbledore's is on his back."

Alice asked,"What about school? It's not that easy to cover up something that huge?"

I said,"I'm just gonna move it to my back. Then people can't see. Can I go upstairs now?"

They let me go and I ran upstairs. I pulled out some books on Muggle American history and read the book. I may not need to know it forever since I'm going back to London really soon but I need to be ready for school. I sat there and read for a few hours till someone walked in my room. I looked away from my book to see my mom.

She sat down on the end of the bed and asked,"Are you okay? You've been really quiet up here."

I said,"Yeah. Just reading for school. Since I know nothing about America."

She said,"That good, but you missed dinner. What would you like to eat."

I said,"I'm not hungry. I'm just gonna go to bed in a few hours when I finish the book."

She said,"Okay Go to sleep it's almost midnight anyways." She took the book and put it in my backpack. She laid me down and said,"Go to sleep. Edward's gonna take you to school in the morning to get your books and schedule." She left and I fell asleep with Draco by my head and Nyx on my other side by my arms.


	2. Nightmares and school

**A/N: Hey so I think alot of people liked my last chapter because alot of people put my story on their story alert or favorites list. So I'm updating the next chapter. Hope you like it. Read and Review. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR HARRY POTTER.**

Chapter 2: Nightmares and school

Bella POV

I was asleep in my room. In my dream I was in the Triwizard Tournament again with my best friends Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory. We all three got to the trophy and then we grabbed it together. We ended up in a graveyard. I relived the memory of Voldemort throwing the killing Curse at Cedric. I shot up panting and sweating from my nightmare. I noticed Draco and Nyx were gone. I got up and wet my face. Someone walked in and I saw Edward.

He asked,"Are you alright?"

I said,"Fine. Why?

He said,"Your snake and Owl came down and said that you had a nightmare again. I just wanted to make sure before I told everyone else."

I said,"You don't have to tell everyone else. I'm fine. It was just a nightmare. Nothing."

He said,"I know when a nightmare is nothing and when it's killing you inside. This is killing you. What's is it? You can trust us you know."

I said,"I know I can trust you, but the nightmare was nothing. You don't need to tell anyone."

He said,"You were sweating really badly. That means it scared you half to death. What's wrong? And if you don't answer I'll have to tell Carlisle and Esme. They already know somethings up with me. I'm gonna have to tell them."

I said,"I can't tell anyone. It's to horrible. No one should even have to hear about it. If you trust me then you won't ask. Okay?"

He said,"I have to tell them something. If you don't tell me now. They're gonna come up and badger you themselves. Trust me they won't leave till they know."

I said,"I can't put someone in that kind of torture. I know what it's like. I've seen it happen. It's not pretty."

He asked,"What is it?"

I whispered,"Seeing people get killed on your behalf."

He asked,"What? Who's died?"

I said,"I can't talk about it okay. Harry and I swore we'd never talk about it again."

He said,"You have to talk to me about it. I'm the easiest one to talk to in this family. If you don't tell me. Someone else is going to get it from you one way or another."

I paused, took a deep breath, and said,"His name was Cedric Diggory. He was a Hufflepuff at hogwarts. When I was in my 4th year Proffesor Dumbledore decided to hold the Triwizard Tournament. A really dangerous game competed between 3 schools. _1_ Champion was supposed to be picked from each of the three schools, Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. This time there were _5_ Champions instead of three. Which is almost impossible. The one from Beauxbatons was Fleur Delacour. The one from Durmstrang was a man who was one of the best Quidditch players ever, named Viktor Krum. The Hogwarts Champion was Originally one of my best Friends Cedric Diggory. Then the stupid Goblet called out two more names. Harry Potter and Isabella Cullen. The Tournament was consisted of 3 challenges. Where we'd be alone in all. In the first challenge there were 5 dragons. 1 for each of us. I had a Swedish Short Snout just like Cedric, because they only brought 4 Dragons. I had a few cuts and burns but other wise okay when I got the golden egg which was a clue to what the next task was. It was a really loud screeching sound. In the second task there were 2 people who were very close to us at the bottom a lake. We had some breathing tubes and our magic to help us down but other then that we were on our own. Harry, Cedric, and I all agreed that both needed to go up. So we let all of them go as fast as we could because we only had enough air for an hour and most of it was spent getting to the bottom. Once we got back up all three of us won because Fleur quit and Viktor only got one we each got both. Then the final task. We had to go into a maze to find the trophy which named us the Over all Champion of the Tournament. Harry, Cedric,and I all got to go first since we won the lake challenge. All three of us found the trophy at the same time and we all touched it which was supposed to take us out of the maze. Instead it brought us to a graveyard. There We saw Lord Voldemort rise again and then he trapped us against the side of some statues and rose his army. In the end he killed Cedric with the Killing Curse and before he asked us to take his body back to his father. So we grabbed the cup and Cedric and made it back to school. Harry and I won but it didn't feel like a victory."

He looked shocked and said,"I'm so sorry. I didn't relize all that happened. It's no wonder you scared. It was only a few years ago too."

I said,"Yeah. So will you promise not to tell. I don't want people worrying."

He said,"I can't promise that. Alice is gonna kill me if I don't tell."

I said,"Try. I don't want them to know."

He said,"Alright. It's like 3 in the morning. Try and go back to sleep." He left and I laid down and tried sleeping.

Edward POV

After I left her room I went downstairs and Alice said,"There you are. We thought you were playing then we couldn't hear you. What happened? You just up and left in the middle of my story."

I said,"Yeah I know. I just had a feeling that Bella needed someone to talk to."

Esme asked,"What do you mean? Is there something wrong?"

I said,"She just had a nightmare."

Carlisle asked,"What about?"

I said,"Just when she was back at her school. She told me not to talk about it with anyone."

Alice said,"Come on. What was it about."

I said,"Don't. I'm not gonna tell. No matter what."

Carlisle said,"You have to tell us what's wrong with her."

I said,"Then your gonna have to talk to her. I told I couldn't tell."

He said,"Esme's already gone. I think she's talking to her now."

I said,"She's probably asleep. I told her to go back to sleep since it's almost 3 in the morning."

Esme POV

I ran upstairs to check on Bella. I walked in her room quietly and saw her on the bed. I sat down and shook her. She opened her eyes and I asked,"Are you alright? Edward said,'You had a nightmare.' "

She said,"Yeah. I'm fine."

I asked,"Do you want to talk about it?"

She said,"I can't talk about it again. I already broke the promise Harry and I made to each other once. I don't intend to break it again."

I asked,"What Promise?"

She said,"The Promise we made not to talk about Cedric's Death. We made that decision in 5th year."

I asked,"Who's Cedric?"

She said,"He was one of my best friend."

I asked,"How did he die? Was it an accident during class?"

She said,"No. I can't talk about it. If you really want to know only you can talk to Edward. I don't want everyone knowing. He acually said this would happen. If I didn't talk to him others were gonna come up and try to make me talk about him."

I asked,"How long were you two friends?"

She said,"Friends since we were 11."

I asked,"Were you more then friends after that?"

She said,"We started dating when were were 14. Then the tournament happened."

I said,"I'll let you go back to sleep. You still have school in the morning."

I got up and went downstairs. Alice asked,"Well?"

I said,"I don't know what it was about. Edward? What was it?"

He said,"I promised I wouldn't tell."

I said,"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. She is my daughter and your sister. If there's something bothering her you need to tell us. If you don't it's gonna haunt you till you tell."

He sighed and said,"She was 14 almost 15. She got picked for this tournament thing..." **(I'm not gonna repeat it. If you want to know just look at the explaination Bella gave Edward in her room.)**

After his story we all looked around at each other and I said,"So she saw someone get killed." The clock we had rung at 7 and I said,"You better get ready for school. I'll wake her up."

I went upstairs to her room and walked in. I saw her taking her shirt off and getting ready. I said,"Your up. Are you getting ready for school?"

She looked over and said,"Yeah. I don't want to make Edward late. I heard the bells and you saying that you were gonna come wake me up."

I asked,"You heard that?"

She said,"Yeah." She put on a shirt that was purple and striped with black. Then some regular jeans. Her boots came to her ankels. That's when I notcied her hair was purple.

I said,"You might need to change you hair color. So people don't wonder."

She said,"Yeah that's what I'm scared of. That I'm gonna get angry and it's gonna turn red where everyone can see."

I said,"You don't need to be scared. Someone's gonna be with you all the time. So if you do get out of control someone's gonna tell you."

She flipped her hair upside down and ran her fingers though it. It turned brown like mine. She flipped it up and it was waist length with light blonde streaks. She asked,"Better?"

I said,"Yeah. I like it. Come on. I'll make you some breakfest."

She said,"I'm not hungry."

I said,"You didn't eat anything last night either. You have to want to eat something."

She said,"I'm not hungry. I'll eat later."

She grabbed her backpack and walked out. I grabbed her jacket and went downstairs. I asked,"Where did she go."

Carlisle said,"She went downstairs to meet Edward at his car so they could go to school."

I went outside and saw her walking down the stairs. I said,"Bella."

She turned and I handed her, her jacket. She said,"Thank You."

She went over to the car and got in the passenger side.

Bella POV

Once we got to school I got out and everyone was staring. Edward came over and growled. I asked,"What are you growling at?"

He said,"The minds of these humans."

I asked,"Why are you even paying attention? They think nothing usefull."

He looked at me and I said,"Never mind."

We stopped at the Jeep next to Emmett and I said,"I'm gonna go and get my schedule from the Ofiice."

Rosalie asked,"Do you need someone to go with you?"

I said,"I'll be fine."

Jasper said,"We'll just meet you at lunch. I guess."

I nodded and started walking. I got out of sight from my siblings and someone stopped me. I saw a girl and a man. The girl was about 5'5 with brown hair that went passed her shoulders and a short jean skirt, blue shirt, blue sweater, and some tennis shoes. The man was about 5'7 with lighter brown hair and long jeans, white button up shirt, a black jean jacket, and tennis shoes. The girl said,"Hi I'm Jessica Stanley and this is Mike Newton. Are you new here? I've never seen or heard of you before and it's a pretty small town."

I said,"Yeah. I came here to live with my parents. I only arrived last night so they couldn't have heard of me."

The man was staring at me with his mouth open and a dreamy look on his face. I said,"I better go. I need to get to the office."

I walked around and the girl asked,"Do you need help getting there? I could show you."

I said,"I'm fine. Thank You though." I walked through the door that said,'Front Office' then walked up to a women with red hair and glasses. That was all I could see.

She looked up and asked,"You must be our new student? Isabella Cullen? Correct?"

I said,"Yeah."

She asked,"Where are you from?"

I said,"London. I grew up there my whole life almost."

She said,"Well it's very good to have you here. I'll get your schedule and a map so you can go ahead."

She left and a few minutes later came back and handed me a map then a schedule. She handed me a slip and asked,"Can you please get this signed by all your teachers and return it to me at the end of the day?"

I said,"Sure. Thank You."

She said,"Mr. Yorkie. Can you please come here?"

A man that looked partly chinese came in with his backpack and some dark jeans and a button up black shirt.

He asked,"What's up Mrs. Cope?"

She asked,"Can you please show Isabella around the school and help her to her first period class? Since your in the same class."

He said,"Sure. It'd be an honour. Come on. I'll show you to your class."

I said,"Thank You." I put the map in my backpack and followed him outside.

He asked,"So how long have you been in town? I've never seen you before and I think I'd remember such a pretty face."

I said,"I got in last night. I'm living with my adoptive siblings and parents."

He said,"Nice. So your family's the Cullens right? Like Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Edward?"

I said,"Yes. So? They're my family."

He said,"Wow. I can't believe your from another Country. Where was that again?"

I said,"Born in America. Raised in London, England. Why?"

He said,"I just wanted to know. Your accents really nice."

I said,"Thank You. Can you show me to the class now."

He said,"Yeah sure. I'm Eric by the way."

I said,"I gathered that."

He asked,"How so?"

I said,"It's written on all of your things in your hand and the writings facing outwards. So either you names Eric or you stole someone's things."

He chuckled and said,"Your funny."

We got to the class and I said,"Thank You for showing me the way."

We walked inside and I walked up to the teacher. I said,"Hi. I'm the new student. Isabella Cullen."

The teacher turned around and said,"Yes. Well did you get your books?"

I said,"Yes. My brother got them for me last night and Mrs. Cope said you needed to sign this paper." I handed him the paper and he signed it.

He said,"Well why don't you take a seat right in the back. Right next to Mr. Hale."

I walked back to Jasper and sat down. He said,"Good seating. You hardly get noticed."

I said,"Good, because I know nothing about this."

He said,"You'll get used to it. Eventually. You'll learn like the rest of us."

After class I had class with Jasper and Alice. Then the two classes before lunch I had with Rosalie Emmett and Edward. During lunch I got some water and started walking back over when Eric and Mike stopped me.

I said,"Hi. Excuse me."

Mike said,"Why don't you sit with us today."

I said,"I think I'll just sit with my siblings."

I walked over and sat in the chair next to Edward. Jasper said,"They will never give up I hope you know-"

I cut him off and said,"Yeah I know. They'll get over it when I'm not new and they both eventually have girlfriends."

Rosalie said,"They've been trying since they got to high school. Trust me. They won't."

I said,"Then I'll endure it or avoid them."

Alice asked,"Aren't you gonna go and get lunch?"

I said,"I got all my lunch."

Rosalie said,"All you got was water."

I said,"Yeah. I don't eat much."

Alice said,"Didn't you tell Esme that you would eat later."

I said,"I never said when later."

Emmett laughed and said,"Smart thinking. So seriously what are you gonna get from up there."

I said,"I'm not hungry."

Emmett said,"Esme's gonna kill you."

I said,"I'm not hungry. You know she can't punish someone for that."

Emmett said,"Still. Carlisle's gonna wonder why you never eat."

I said,"It'll be fine. They won't wonder."

Rosalie said,"I would and am. Why do you never eat? That's my question. We know you can. So why don't you?"

I said,"I just don't eat alot. It's no big deal."

The Bell rang and I had my next class with Edward. Then My last with everyone. After school I got in Edward's car and we went home. I walked in and Carlisle said,"Bella. Come here please."

I walked over to him and Esme at the counter. I sat on the stool and asked,"Yes?"

Esme asked,"Did you eat today at lunch? Like you said you would?"

I said,"Well. I wasn't hungry. So I didn't eat much. Just some water."

Carlisle asked,"Why weren't you hungry? You didn't eat last night, you were traveling during lunch yesterday, lessons during breakfest yesterday. Today you ran out before you could get anything to eat. Now we hear you didn't eat during lunch. You need to stay here and eat."

I said,"I have alot of homework and then I have to write some people. It's gonna take a while. Yeah thats what I really have to do."

I started to get up and Carlisle said,"Sit down." I sat back in the chair. He said,"You need to eat something. Your probably starving yourself."

Esme sat some pancakes down infront of me and I said,"Alright." I set my backpack on the back and took my jacket off. Then changed my hair really fast back to purple. Esme sat down and I ate really fast. After I ate I said,"I'm done. I'm going upstairs."

I went upstairs really fast and sat down at my desk then did my homework.

**A/N: Wow that's a long chapter. It almost took me three afternoon's to do beside my homework, school, snow. Many things. I'll update really soon. If theres not school for me tomorrow then I'll work on it. If I do then have to work on it tomorrow after schools over. So I hope you enjoyed. If you did leave me a review. If you hated it. Leave me alone!**


	3. The La Push Pack, Letters, and Love

**New chapter Hope you enjoy. I'm updating faster because this story's fun to write.**

Chapter 3 The La Push Pack, letters, and love

Bella POV

After I finished with my homework I went over to my workshop to work on some potions that I had to work on for my potions class before I left. Just some luck potions. I found that I didn't have some holly berries, holly leaves, Oak leaves, Oak bark, and some posion Ivy. I wrote down what I needed grabbed a basket and my backpack with an apple and water. I went downstairs and said to Emmett who was playing video games,"I'm going in the forest for a while. Be back later."

He said,"Sure. Okay. Bye."

I went outside and ran to the deeper part of the woods where the holly berries and trees grew. I found alot over in one area. I walked over and started picking them and heard growling. I turned around and saw about 5 wolves. I screamed and backed up. They pushed forward and I remembered my animal training classes. I reached inside my backpack and made 4 extra apples. I bent down and took all 5 out of my backpack. I took one and held it out to the one near me. I said,"Go on. You can have one. I have one for all of you. I won't hert you. If I did something just say so."

They wolves left for the forest again and then came back out a few minutes later as men with shorts but no shirts. I said,"Hello. So like I said,'If I did anything to upset you, you just have to say so and I won't do it again. Or I'll try."

They looked at each other with pure shock on their face. The leader said,"Well I'm Sam. This is Jared, Jake, Seth, and Embry. Um We've never seen a Leech being nice. So What are you doing here. Don't you know the treaty we made."

I said,"No I can't say I do. I've only been in town for one night. No one's explained the woods, but if there's territory things then maybe you could explain and I'll stay away."

Sam said,"Sure. Well about 100 years ago our grandfathers made a treaty with the Cullens. They stay on their side of the land and us on ours. We don't cross into the others territory. The line to our land ends at the Oak tree right here."

He pointed to a tree and I said,"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know." I stepped over the line and asked,"Could you help me though? I need somethings on your side do you think you could get them for me and I could get you somethings from over here?"

Sam said,"Sure. What do you need?"

I handed him my list and said,"Just a handfull of these things. Do you want something."

Jared said,"Yeah A basket of these apples. They're amazing."

I said,"Thanks. I grow them my self."

He said,"Nice."

Jake said,"Could you get us some fruits from on this side."

I said,"Yeah sure. That wouldn't be a problem. You meet me back at the line and we exchange. In about an hour maybe."

Sam said,"Sure. An hour."

I handed him the basket and said,"This might be easier to get the things."

Sam asked,"What about you. The fruits and things aren't gonna be lite."

I said,"I know but I have another basket back in the woods. I'll just use that."

He said,"Okay."

I went in the woods and made the basket using magic. I made some apples, oranges, coconuts, grapes, and bananas. I waited an hour then walked back out. I saw all of them waiting with the basket. I gave Jared the basket and Seth took it and said,"I'll hold onto this."

Sam gave me my basket and I said,"Thank You. If you need anything then just ask."

Seth said,"Same to you."

I walked back towards the house and heard yelling. I ran inside and put the basket down. I ran upstairs and saw everyone yelling but Esme. I walked over and asked,"What's going on?"

She looked over and said,"Thank God. Are you alright?"

I said,"Yeah I'm fine. What happened?"

She said,"Emmett didn't explain that you weren't aloud to go out into the forest untill we talked to you about the treaty."

I said,"I know about it already don't worry. The shapeshifter talked about it."

She asked,"You met them?"

I said,"Yeah. I was out in the woods and they showed up and started growling at me. So I talked to them and then they explained once they got back to their human forms."

Everyone stopped and looked at me. I asked,"Why are you staring at me like that?"

Emmett asked,"They talked to you?"

Carlisle asked,"Did they hert you?"

I said,"They growled alittle bit but no they didn't hert me."

Alice said,"Good. Emmett your still in trouble."

I asked,"Why?"

Rosalie said,"Because he shouldn't have let you leave without explaining the forest to you."

I said,"Everythings fine. He was previously engaged so I don't mind." I went downstairs and took off my jacket and grabbed my basket. I ran upstairs and to my room. I set the basket down and worked on the Luck Potion.

After I finished I went downstairs over to Emmett. I said,"Open."

He asked,"Wha-" I poured the potion in his mouth and he swallowed. He said,"Wow. That taste good. Taste like bear blood."

I said,"Good. Alright now. If you have any really good luck tell me alright."

He said,"Okay. Why?"

I said,"Because that was a luck potion. I need to make sure it works."

He said,"Alright. Sorry about earlier."

I said,"Like I said you were previously engaged. So I don't mind."

Mom came in with Nyx and some letters. _Mom_ Where did that come from. Oh well. I asked,"What's that?"

She said,"Well your owl brought some letters and laid them on the counter. There's 6. One from Harry, The Weasly children, Molly and Arthur, Hermione, The Lupins, and Luna. Who are all of them."

I said,"Some friends." I took the letters and went back up to my room. I opened Harry's first and it read,'

**Bella**

**How are you in Forks. I heard you had your first day of school today. I hope none of the Muggles gave you any trouble. Things at school are horrible without you here. Malfoy's driving me crazy as usall. I can't believe you named your snake after him. It's creepy. I hope everythings okay. Write back as soon as you can.**

**Harry Potter**

I smilled at the letter from Harry and then saw Aunt Molly sent me a howler. I thought,'I'll read that one last.' I picked up the one from Percy, Charlie, Bill, George, Fred, Ron, and Ginnny.

**Bella**

**Charlie's in town for a week. We're sorry you can't be here to see, but he says hey and that he misses you alot. We all miss you loads and wish you could come home but since you have to be in America with all those Muggles, Vampire's, and Werewolves then we'll give you advice. Mum's sending you a howler to yell at you for leaving without trying to come here and see her to say goodbye before you left. Dad's really anxious to learn about all the muggles. So can you send a letter telling us what it's like. Then dad will be happy and as long as you keep mum well informed then everythings gonna be okay.**

**Bill, Percy, Charlie, George, Fred, Ron, and Ginny Weasly**

I put that letter down and read Luna's.

**Bella**

**My dad and I were wondering if everything was okay. I wanted to know if you could help us with our animal studies here. We were wondering if you could get some information on lions, dogs, tigers, and Monkeys. My Nargle studies isn't very good right now. They're hiding. The Threstles say they have been in the forest and near them every once and a while. So I'm sticking close. How are your Nargle Studies? I hope you find some. If you do try and discribe one to me so I can look very closely.**

**Luna and Xeno Lovegood**

The last one I had to read was from Teddy, Remus, and Tonks. I was anxious to read this letter to see how Teddy was. I'm his godmother and when I left he was about ready to say my name.

**Bella**

**We hope everythings okay at the Muggle USA. Teddy, Dora, and I are all okay. The other day right after you left and I told teddy and Dora, Teddy started crying and screaming for you to come home. We didn't know at first but when we couldn't calm him down he said,'Bell Bell.' So we knew what was wrong. Soon when it was safe we were hoping to come down so Teddy would stop crying. We gave him a bear you gave him and he stopped crying but every now and then he'll cry again. We're keeping a good eye on everyone here. Teddy's got Harry as his play mate as well as you. Harry calms him every once and a while.**

**Remus, Dora, and Teddy**

I slightly cried at Teddy missing me so much. I put that one down and opened the howler. It stretched and yelled in Aunt Molly's voice,"ISABELLA MARIE CULLEN! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE WITHOUT SUCH AS A SINGLE WORD! WHEN WE GET THERE IN ONE MONTH FOR CHRISTMAS YOU ARE GETTING AN EAR FULL! And congratulations dear on meeting your family again. It's so wonderful. We love you." It was quieter at the end then spit at me and ripped up. I threw it away and put the others in the box on my dresser.

Someone knocked and I said,"Come in."

Edward walked in and asked,"Who was yelling?"

I said,"Just a message from my Aunt Molly. She's pretty angry with me."

He asked,"Why?"

He sat on my bed and I said,"Well I might not have told her that I was leaving or said goodbye, but I didn't know I was leaving school 3 hours before we did. So I didn't have time to tell her."

He said,"Wow. Yeah I'm sure anyone would be pretty mad if their family member dissapeared. So why were you crying? Your eyes are red like you've been crying."

I said,"I wasn't."

He looked at me unconvinced and I said,"I wasn't crying. Nothings wrong."

He said,"Trust me your not fooling anyone. Was it one of the letters."

I said,"Just leave. Nothings wrong."

He got up and grabbed something then left. I didn't care what he took as long as he put it back. I was to tired to care. I got changed into my pajama pants that were black and purple striped and my purple tank top. I laid down and went to sleep.

Edward POV

I took Bella jelwery box and the letters. I put the box back really fast making sure not to wake her beautiful self. Wait! _Beautiful_! Where did that come from? Was I crushing on my little sister? I can't be. I mean I love her but like my sister not in a romantic way. Do I? No I don't I can't. I went outside and downstairs.

Alice asked,"What are those?"

I said,"Letters."

Carlisle asked,"Bella's letters she got this morning?"

I said,"She was crying. I thought it had to do with these letters. Just needed to make sure."

I sat in the chair and read the few letter that were there and Esme said,"There were 6 before and now there's only 5 now."

I said,"There were only 5 in the box she put them in, but I think I know why she was crying. In this letter it says someone named Teddy was crying and screaming when someone names Remus told him Bella left. So she probably just misses him, but I want to know who this Teddy guy is."

Jasper looked at me with weird eyes and asked in his head,_"Why do you feel jealous about this? Are you starting to have feelings for Bella?"_

I said,"I am not."

Alice asked," 'Am not' What?"

I said,"Nothing."

Alice looked at Jasper and asked in a soothing sudective voice,"Jazzy. What did you asked him?" 

He caved and said,"He was feeling Jealous when he was talking about Teddy. I was thinking he was starting to have feelings for Bella. Sorry Dude."

I said,"Thanks. And I'm not having feelings for her."

He said,"Yeah you are."

I asked,"How do you figure that?"

He said,"That you were Jealous. Then everytime you think somethings wrong you go up to check on her and something wrong. Like she had the nightmare. You went up to check on her and calm her down. Then a few minutes ago you went up because you thought something was wrong. She was crying. What would you call that?"

I said,"A protective big brother."

He said,"Trust me with your feelings it's not just big brother love there."

Emmett said,"Oh. This is intense. Little Eddie finally got a crush on someone."

I growled at him and he shut up. Esme asked,"Well?"

I asked,"Well What?"

She asked,"Do you have feelings for Bella."

I said,"No."

Jasper said,"Yes."

I said,"Shut up."

He said,"Sorry. Your funeral."

Esme said,"So if you have feelings for her-" 

I said,"I don't. She's my little sister. I gotta go hunt."

I ran out in the forest and ran around. I killed a few lions and then sat in my meadow. I don't like her in a romantic way. I love her like my sister. I can't love her in the romantic way. Wait!_ Love_! Why do I keep thinking these things. First it was beautiful, now its love. I can't believe it. I think they're right. I'm starting to Fall for my little sister. All the sudden I heard some footsteps. I turned to see...

**Sorry for the cliffhanger but I promise I'll update soon. I hope you liked the chapter. Like I said it's gonna be a B&E story. Review if you loved it. If you hated it you shouldn't have read it. Bye for now.**


	4. The Mystery Person and Singing

**Sorry it's been forever since I updated but I've been busy with school, band, and many other things. So I'm finally updating this chapter. I'm glad that some people like this story but I only have a few reviews. So I really hope you enjoy this new Chapter.**

Chapter 4: The mystery person and singing

Edward POV

I turned around to see..._nothing_. I could have sworn I heard something. I heard it again in front of me and turned. I saw Bella sitting in front of me. She asked,"Why are you sitting out here all alone?"

I said,"I was just thinking. I thought you were asleep?"

She said,"I heard something outside. So I got up and saw someone running this way. Then I found you. Sitting all alone with this weird look on your face. I was just wondering if you were alright."

I said,"Yeah I'm fine. Don't worry about it. We should probably get home before Carlisle and Esme start to worry."

She asked,"They worry alot don't they?"

I said,"When it's about their kids deffinatly. Come on." I pulled her up and put her on my back. I started running back and she got off when we got to her room. She sat on the bed.

She said,"Thanks for bringing me home."

I said,"Not a problem."

She asked,"Can I tell you something?"

I said,"Anything."

She said,"Well My Aunt Molly she sent me a letter the other day saying that her Uncle Arthur, the 8 kids, and my 7 best friends are going to have a dinner and that I'm supposed to go. She also said that she wanted all of you to come too so she could meet you. Do you guys think you would want to go?"

I said,"It sounds like alot of fun. I'm sure that Carlisle and Esme would like to meet the people that raised their daughter. I'll talk to them. Go to bed. You're just lucky it's Saturday today."

She laid in her bed and said,"Goodnight or whatever time of day it is."

I said,"Goodnight." I kissed her head and left.

I went downstairs and Alice said,"You were upstairs. I thought you left."

I said,"I was just upstairs. Bella was in the meadow. I just brought her home."

Alice said,"Oh. Well why was she there."

I said,"She saw something. Just made sure it wasn't dangerous."

Emmett said,"You."

I said,"I scared her alittle. It's not uncommon, but um where are Carlisle and Esme. We gotta talk as a family."

She said,"Behind you."

They sat down and Esme asked,"What's wrong Edward?" 

I said,"Bella told me that her Aunt Molly or someone her 8 kids and her 7 very close friends were getting together for Christmas Next month and she's going to go, but her aunt invited all of us to come as well. So I told her we'd talk about it. Though I'm pretty sure everyone else wants to go too right?"

Alice said,"Yes. We're all going."

Carlisle said,"I want to see the people who raised our daughter."

Emmett and Jasper said,"Oh yeah we're in."

Rosalie said,"Sure. It sounds fun."

I said,"Oh course I want to go."

Esme said,"It's a great idea. Plus like Carlisle I need to meet these people." Nyx flew in and dropped a letter on my lap.

I said,"Why does it bring it to me instead of her?" I opened the letter and it read:

**Bella **

**We need to know weither or not your familys coming to dinner. Then Arthur wants to ask you some questions about Muggles. When you come dear be ready to answer all of them. I hope you're behaving for your family. Best of luck in the Muggle world.**

**Love Aunt Molly**

I said,"Well her Aunt just wanted to know weither we were coming to dinner."

They were all looking behind me. I turned around and Bella was glaring at me. I jumped and asked,"How long have you been there?"

She said,"Since you called a family meeting."

I said,"You could have said something."

She said,"I didn't have to say anything. Besides why the bloody Hell are you reading my mail?"

I said,"The owl dropped it on my lap. I thought it was for me."

She asked,"Why would my Owl bring you Letters?"

I said,"I don't know."

She said,"Excatly." She snatched the letter out of my hands and sat in the chair.

I said,"Alright then."

Alice said,"Bella Bella Bella. Guess what?"

She asked,"What Alice? I'm not good at these games."

Alice said,"Well today We're all playing a singing game. It's really fun."

She said,"Okay. I guess."

Alice said,"You're going first."

Bella said,"What. Shouldn't someone else go first to show me how."

Alice said,"It's really easy. We all have pairs. Usally Edward plays the Piano with his song since he's alone, but now we have you. It's me and Jazz, Carlisle and Esme, Rosalie and Emmett, Usally Edward sings alone but now its you and Edward. Yeah even teams. It's not really a game, but we get to sing."

Bella asked,"Who picks the songs. Or do we chose ourselves?"

Alice said,"I chose for everyone but me and Jazz. Emmett and Rosalie do that for me."

She said,"Alright. Then I think I know what to do."

Rosalie said,"Alice you go first to show her. Sing Bring me to Life."

They sang:

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb_

_Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

_Wake me up_

_(Wake me up inside)_

_I can't wake up_

_(Wake me up inside)_

_Save me_

_(Call my name and save me from the dark)_

_Wake me up_

_(Bid my blood to run)_

_I can't wake up_

_(Before I come undone)_

_Save me_

_(Save me from the nothing I've become)_

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me_

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life_

_Wake me up_

_(Wake me up inside)_

_I can't wake up_

_(Wake me up inside)_

_Save me_

_(Call my name and save me from the dark)_

_Wake me up_

_(Bid my blood to run)_

_I can't wake up_

_(Before I come undone)_

_Save me_

_(Save me from the nothing I've become)_

_I've been living a lie_

_There's nothing inside_

_Bring me to life_

_Frozen inside without your touch_

_Without your love, darling_

_Only you are the life among the dead_

_All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_Got to open my eyes to everything_

_Without thought, without voice, without a soul_

_Don't let me die here_

_There must be something more_

_Bring me to life_

_Wake me up_

_(Wake me up inside)_

_I can't wake up_

_(Wake me up inside)_

_Save me_

_(Call my name and save me from the dark)_

_Wake me up_

_(Bid my blood to run)_

_I can't wake up_

_(Before I come undone)_

_Save me_

_(Save me from the nothing I've become)_

_I've been living a lie_

_There's nothing inside_

_Bring me to life_

After their song Bella said,"Wow. That was really good."

Alice said,"Thanks. Okay you're turn."

She asked,"Can we go last?"

Alice said,"Fine you can go last. Rosalie Emmett your turn. Sing Beautiful Soul."

They groaned and started to sing:

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_I know that you are something special_

_To you I'd be always faithful_

_I want to be what you always needed_

_Then I hope you'll see the heart in me_

_[Chorus:]_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I wont let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Yeah_

_You might need time to think it over_

_But I'm just fine moving forward_

_I'll ease your mind_

_If you give me the chance_

_I will never make you cry c`mon let's try_

_[Chorus]_

_Am I crazy for wanting you?_

_Maybe do you think you could want me too?_

_I don't wanna waste your time_

_Do you see things the way I do?_

_I just wanna know that you feel it too_

_There is nothing left to hide_

_[Chorus]_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your soul_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Ooooooo_

_Beautiful Soul, yeah_

_Oooooo, yeah_

_Your beautiful soul_

_Yeah_

After their turn Carlisle and Esme sang The Sweetest sounds.

_The Sweetest Sounds, I'll ever hear_

_Are still inside my head_

_The Kindest Words I'll ever know_

_Are waiting to be said_

_The most entrancing sight of all_

_Is yet for me to see..._

_And the dearest love in all the world_

_Is waiting somewhere for me_

_Is waiting somewhere... somewhere for me._

_The sweetest sounds I'll ever hear_

_Are still inside my head_

_The Kindest Words I'll ever know_

_Are waiting to be said_

_The most entrancing sight of all_

_Is yet for me to see..._

_And the dearest love in all the world_

_Is waiting somewhere for me_

_Is waiting somewhere... somewhere for me._

_The Sweetest Sounds I'll ever hear_

_The Sweetest Sounds I'll ever hear_

_Are still inside my head_

_The kindest words I'll ever hear_

_The kindest words I'll ever hear_

_Are waiting to be said_

_The most, entrancing sight of all_

_Is yet for me to see!_

_The most, entrancing sight of all_

_Is yet for me to see!_

_And the dearest love in all the world_

_Is waiting somewhere for me_

_waiting somewhere..._

_Is waiting somewhere._

The it was me and Bella's turn. Alice picked Tell me that you love me. She made me go to my Piano and I said,"I don't know the song Alice. So I can't play it."

Alice said,"Bella knows it. Don't you?"

She said,"Yeah sorta but I don't think I could play it. I only play alone. I'm not that good at it."

Alice said,"Enough excuses. Sit your butt down and start playing."

She set her on the bench next to me. She started to play a song and we sang:

_Ohh yeah yeah_

_The situations turns around enough to figure out_

_That someone else has let you down_

_So many times I don't know why_

_But I know we can make it as long as you say it_

_So tell me that you love me yeah_

_And tell me that I take your breath away_

_And maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure_

_There's nothing left to say_

_Tell me that you love me anyway_

_Tell me that you love me anyway_

_Ohhh_

_Waking up beside yourself and what you feel inside_

_Is being shared with someone else_

_Nowhere to hide I don't know why_

_But I know we can make it_

_As long as you say it_

_So tell me that you love me yeah_

_And tell me that I take your breath away_

_And maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure_

_There's nothing left to say_

_Tell me that you love me anyway_

_Show me look what we found turn it around every day_

_I can hear what you say_

_Know I know why know we can make it_

_If tell me that you love me yeah_

_And tell me that I take your breath away_

_And maybe if you take one more_

_So tell me that you love me yeah_

_And tell me that I take your breath away_

_Maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure_

_There's nothing left to say_

_Tell me that you love me anyway_

After the song I said,"You're not bad at playing the piano. As good as me."

She said,"Thanks."

Alice said,"Woah. That was amazing. You can really sing."

Emmett started Clapping like a three year old again and I sighed. Bella started laughing and I asked,"What is so amusing."

She said,"Nothing it's just he reminds me of Ron. He's alittle out there."

I asked,"Who's Ron again."

She said,"One of Adoptive brothers. I grew up with him and he's like a big jokester. Well acually Fred and George are the pranksters of the family."

**Well I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's a long one. So If you liked or love it please please please leave me a review. If not well Leave me alone.**


	5. PEN CHANGE

HEY EVERYONE! I JUST CHANGED MY PEN NAME! SO NOW INSTEAD OF PHOENIXGIRL112233! I'M NOW RAVENCLAWGRYFFINDOR ANGEL 14! SORRY FOR YOU WHO THOUGHT THIS WAS AN UPDATE BUT IT'S NOT. I'M WORKING ON IT. I JUST STARTED HIGH SCHOOL SO IT'S ALITTLE HECTIC RIGHT NOW. SO FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE NOT YET STARTING OR JUST STARTED MY BEST OF LUCK TO ALL OF YOU!


	6. Christmas Time

Hey I know I haven't updated in years literally but I've been swamped with everything. So I'm trying to make up for it by updating now.

Chapter 5 CHRISTMAS TIME!

BPOV

I'm so excited. The months have gone by so fast and now it's time to head back to London for Christmas. I'm excited for mom, dad and my siblings to meet everyone back home. They're gonna be at Hogwarts with us. We just landed at the Airport in London so I'm looking for

Hagrid now. I got up on the bench near us and immediatly saw him. I mean how do you not notice a huge 8 foot giant. I waved at him and he started over towards us. I jumped off and ran over to him. He picked me up and spun me around.

When he finally put me down I was laughing. I said,"Hagrid you seem bigger."

He said,"I think you're gettin' shorter Belly button."

I said,"Stop calling me that."

Mom, Dad and the others came over and Dad said,"Hello Hagrid. I'm Carlisle Cullen. You must be the one taking us to the castle."

He said,"Yep. By the way we gotta get goin' the trains coming."

We ran over to the train station conveniently places next door. Hagrid said,"Belle why don't you show them how it's done."

I said,"Alright."

I went up about 20 feet away from the port and ran into it with our cart. I went straight through and looked up at the magnicificent train I had been riding since I was 11. My siblings one by one came out first, then mom and dad and then Hagrid. Hagrid took our things and we got on the train.

(I'm gonna skip how they get to Hogwarts because I'm hoping you all know.)

EPOV

Wow! That's all I can really say about this place. It's huge and the paintings talk. It's just really strange. Bella seems excited about being back. She's talking to all the paintings and most of the students. Then an older woman came us to us and said,"Isabella would you mind leaving us alone. You're other family will be here in a little while. You might want to change."

Bella said,"Yes Professer Magonagul."

She turned and ran up the stairs that started moving. She stopped half way and then ran down the stairs when they stopped. Once she was gone. The Professor took us down the hallways and started explainging things to us. About an hour later we knew about everything there was to know about the houses here. When we were done we ended up at the mess hall. Bella came into view wearing one of her shorter skirts and her uniform.

The Proffesor said,"Bella you don't mind having them sit with you at your table right?"

She said,"Not at all. When's Aunt Molly and Uncle Arthur getting here. And what about Teddy. I missed him."

Again with Teddy. I still don't know who he is. Or more importanly who he is to Bella. It's driving me crazy.

The Professor said,"Teddy's here with Remus and Tonks they're on their way down. The Weasly's will be here tomorrow with all your other friends."

She walked away and we sat beside Bella at her table. We heard a large loud pitched squeal and looked back. Bella got up and started running to a little 3 year old baby. She picked him up and swung him around kissing his cheecks.

She said,"Teddy. I missed you."

Emmett said,"That's Teddy. I thought he was a grown man she was dating."

I said,"Me too."

Bella came back with the little boy and said,"Guys this is Teddy. He's my godson. Teddy this is my mom and my dad and all my siblings."

Teddy said,"Hi. I Teddy. I Three. Look what I do."

He closed his eyes and his hair changed from brown to blue. He opened his eyes and clapped his hands. Bella Clapped along with him to encourage him. A man and woman came up and Bella hugged them. She said,"Remus, Tonks, this is my mom and dad Carlisle and Esme, and my siblings Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper."

Remus said,"Hello. Nice to meet you. Bella we have a special surprise for you. Merry Christmas."

He took a package out behind his back. Bella looked at him and took the gift. She said,"Remus you didn't have to get me anything."

He said,"Yes I did. You're family."

She smiled and tore off the package. She opened the book underneath and stopped. She looked at him. He smiled and asked,"Do you like it?"

She threw the box on the table and squeezed him as hard as she could. He hugged her back and rubbed her back. I looked in the box and saw a necklace. It was golden with a little hourglass in the middle. It had what looked like roman on the sides.

I asked,"What is it?"

Bella pulled away and said,"It's a travelers necklace. It can teleport you anywhere at anytime. So I could come home for a an hour anytime. Or be in china in the blink of an eye."

Esme said,"Well you'll tell us when you leave right? So we don't panic."

Bella said,"Of course mom."

The doors burst open and 10 people walked in. Bella ran up the boy with the scar on his head. Harry I think his name was. She jumped on his and hugged him very hard. Harry stumbled but stayed on his feet. She let go and started hugging everyone else. An older woman came over to us and sat down. She said,"You must be the Cullen's I'm Molly Weasly. I've been very excited to meet you."

Carlisle said,"We've been excited to see you too. We've really looked forward to seeing who raised our daughter."

Bella squealed and I looked over. Two twins were holding her on their shoulders and Twirling around. She was almost falling off. The Twins let go of her legs and she fell off. I dashed over and caught her. She was laughing and said,"Thanks Edward. Usually I land on my head when they do this."

I set her down and she stumbled and grabbed my arm. She shook her head and said,"I'm okay."

She walked over to Molly and sat down. Molly was scolding the two twins and she stuck her tounge out at them. They laughed and Molly looked back and Bella closed her eyes and layed her head back quickly. Molly turned back around and Bella winked at them.

Hermionie and Ginny came over and asked Bella,"So are you dating anyone over in the States?"

Bella said,"No. All those American boys are just the same. They don't want a relationship they want sex."

Hermionie said,"Oh. Like most of the guys here."

She nodded and said,"Exactly. There are very few men who want a relationship without expecting sex."

Emmett said,"Yeah like Eddie here. He's old fashioned. He likes to date 'em, marry 'em, then have sex with 'em."

She said,"Yes but he was born in the early 1900's he was brought up that way."

I said,"Well yes but I could have thrown that out the window a long time ago."

She asked,"Well then why didn't you? Why haven't you had sex with anyone yet."

I said,"I'm waiting for the right person."

She asked,"Person?"

I said,"Woman."

She said,"Okay bro."

Ginny dragged her out of the room following a ghost. I sat their dumbfounded. I asked,"Emmett what just happened?"

He said,"Bro. That is called flirting. You suck at it."

A/N: Hey so that's the end of the chapter. I'm sorry for waiting so long but I'm having serious brain blocks right now. Please review and give me some Ideas.


End file.
